The awakening
by AnimeClan96
Summary: After being unconscious for four days tea awakes to find herself in hospital, she begins to think that because of her accident she will never be able to dance again, can her friends help her recover her fear or failing or falling, can she too help one of her friends.


_The awakening _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own this story**

**This is my first fanfic **

Summary: After being unconscious for four days tea awakes to find herself in hospital, she begins to think that because of her accident she will never be able to dance again, can her friends help her recover her fear or failing or falling, can she too help one of her friends.

Main Pairs- Seto k and Tea Gardner

Others-Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan

Rated-T for language and sexual behaviour

On with the story...

"_How is she feeling?" _How am I feeling? What are they talking about? Where am I? Who are they? Too many questions where attacking Tea's head "_she is fine just unconscious, she hit her head pretty hard, but no damages have occurred. Her skull is perfectly fine" _I did what! I hit my head, how did I manage that. Oh no my audition I must of tripped and failed I'm such a fool. I've lost my chance of getting into the best dancing schools in domino city, Ouch! My head does hurt.

When my eyes had eventually opened up they suddenly quickly closed again as the light that shone in the room stung my eyes, after being unconscious for a long time does make brouad daylight hurt your eyes. I moaned as I fisted my hands in my eyes to rub away the stinginess "Oh thank goodness!" I know that voice, "Mom" I said as I turned my head in my pillow "Yes baby I'm here, how do you feel?" I groaned '_painful' _I thought "I'm ok just a sore head, what happened?" I asked her, as I sat up straight on the bed "Oh sweetie you made a wrong move in your audition, causing you to fall and trip over on your head, you had fallen of the stage. We thought you was ok but you didn't wake up, we were all so worried, you've been in hospital ever since" I felt like punching myself I screwed up that bad "How long have I been here for?" I asked "Four days" my mouth fell as I covered my hands with my eyes.

"Four days!" I said my mother looked at me "Hunny we couldn't do anything to wake you up, but your awake now and the doctors said that there were no damages, you're ok to go home today" if I go home I can practice and make up for the mistake I have done "can we go now?" I asked her she suddenly laughed '_why is she laughing' _I thought as I cocked my eyebrow up "So keen to get home normally your busting to get out! I'll ask the doctor" I smiled as I watched her leave the room.

I sighed as I pushed myself up from my temporary hospital bed "Ouch" I said as suddenly a struck of pain came crossing through my brain I clutched my head in the palm of my hands. Shaking my head slightly to ignore it I stood up, my movements are a little off balance but I am sure that it is just because I have been a sleep for over 24 hours. "Good news your ok to leave, but they said to not rush yourself to fast" I nodded, I stretched myself out. I walked into the bathroom to quickly freshen up but I could almost scream at myself, I look absolutely disgusting! My hair is a ball of grease, my skin is dead white pale, my lips feel so dry that my tongue could stick to them I'm a complete mess. Once I came out of the bathroom I said "I need a shower" straight to my mother, I saw her sitting crossed legged in the chair "Ok, can you not wait till we are home" I shook my head "I'd rather do it here" I say, she nods and stares at me "Good thing I have extra clothes for you in my bag." She says.

My mother quickly hands me my black tank top and skinny jeans I thank her and quickly hurry into the bathroom, I switch on the shower and walk in, I moan nicely as the water hits my head and trails down to the back of my neck, I fist my hands into my long brown hair. Switching off the shower I dried myself off and placed on my clothes. It feels as if I have lost a couple of pounds as my jeans feel lose around my stomach, I pulled my top over my head and blow dried my hair, and then had it in a lose pony tail, I was now ready to leave and go home.

"Are you hungry?" my mother asks as we approach her old ruins of a car "No, I'm ok for now" I say as I climb into the passenger side of the car, she starts the engine and we head off home.

When we arrived home it was exactly 18:45pm "are you absolutely sure you do not want any think to eat, we can order some noodles if you would like a take away?" I shake my head and sit on the couch. "I'm ok, yu can if you want to, but I would like a drink though preferably water" I say as she nods and then disappears into the kitchen. As I hear her run the tap I switch on the TV and lean back on the couch so my back rests against it. As I put the news channel on my mother returns to the living room with a rally large cup " Thank you" I say as she hands it to me "You haven't drunken anything in the last four days, do you honestly think I would hand you a small tea cup" I laughed slightly "No of course not" I begin to take small tips of my water as I begin to listen to the news, it's very much the same just about the weather, stormy clouds and snow warnings. "Did you hear" my eyebrows move in together as I stare at her "Hear what?" I asked as I placed my glass on the table "Mokubah kaiba has been kidnapped, Seto Kaiba is furious" my body has suddenly numb '_is this true? Mokubah Kaiba has been kidnapped, but why?' _I thought my mind goes blank "No one knows why, he was taken the day after your accident" I stare at my mother shockingly.

After hearing the horrid news I felt horrible, I wasn't there to help even though I am not one of Seto Kaiba's best set of friends, however I am very close to Mokubah, ' _I wonder who took him'_ I thought yet again Seto kaiba does have many people that are against him, when I was in my room I collapsed onto my bed and shut my eyes, even though I have been asleep for over 24 hours I still feel tired!, I glanced at my clock and it read 22:00. I suggest I should get some sleep as I can tell that tomorrow would be a very long day.

I shut my eyes a drifted off to sleep...

'_Come on tea we can do this' the crowd cheered me on as I did a double spin in the air, my feet landed perfectly on the ground, my next move was to sway my hips left and right in a tight movement, I stretched out my right leg and then bought it back to me. I placed both of my hands high up in the air and stretched them to my left side bending my hip, I then lifted up my left leg and I began to spin around, I quickly got into a warrior pose, doing a small run halfway across the stage I leaped up in the air twirling my feet, I tipped my head back allowing my hair to flow down my neck, as my body could tell that my leap was becoming to end so my feet got read for a perfect ending, but suddenly my feet had landed incorrectly causing me to land on the strange and then fall off, ever so quickly people's faces where becoming blurry my mind went blank, I felt like I was dead..._

I bolted up from my bed covered in sweat; I was breathing rapidly, the next thing I knew I was crying. "It was just a dream" I muttered as I tried to calm myself down I leaned back down into my bed and said "But the dream has all ready happened" I shut my eyes and held them tightly together.

when I next woke up it was morning and my alarm clock was beeping off, I switched it off and climbed out of my bed. My body shivered as it came into contact with the cold temprature, I quickly hoped into the bathroom as had a quick shower, my face was still pale but i had applied make-up to lighten it up for today. i got dressed into our school uniform and walked down stairs where i found my mother in the kitchen all ready making up break feast.

"I let you off last night but you're not skipping now, here have some toast" i took the toast out of her hand and nibbled on it "Are you feeling well enough to go in today?" i nodded to my mother "Ive been away for four days, im sure ill leave" i said as i finished off my toast, i had poured a cup of water and drank some i then grabbed my things said 'Goodbye' to my mother and left for school.

As i began to walk i could all ready hear my name being called across the block "**TEA!" **I turned around to see joey running towards me hanging on to his bag and getting beeped at by cars who are trying to drive "Your ok!" Cried joey as he hugged me to death "Joey...I... Can't...Breath" i managed to say as he let go of me "Ha-ha sorry T, its just been odd not seeing you around" i laughed as patted his shoulder "Joey you idiot, ive only been gone for four days not a year!" i said as he chuckled "Ah its be quiet without ya, even Tristan and yugi admitted it, don't you ever hurt yourself again!" i smiled and quickly hugged him before we both continued to walk to school.

"I guess you heard about what happened" i glanced up to joey and nodded "Yea i did" i say as we turned a corner we arrived at our school, "How's kaiba taking it?" i ask him as we approach the school gates "I cant tell. he's not always in during school since mokubah's disappearance" joey says to me, as the next thing i knew i was being tumbled by two men "Welcome Back!" we suddenly fall to the floor as i couldn't take much more of their weight "Hi guys!" i said as i got myself up from the ground i smiled at them "Its good to have you back, how are you feeling" Yugi asks me as i sorted out my hair "I feel ok yugi, thank you" i said as tristan then nudges me in the side of my hips and stares at me oddly "So.. How was it in the hospital, did ya see any ghost!" i smacked him lightly on the face "You idiot i was asleep, and even if i was awake their were no ghost! their not real!" I said as then the bell rang warning us to get to class.

we we all arrived to class we quickly took our seats and sat down, i glanced around the room and notice that the person i was looking for was apparently not hear, i sighed as i tapped my pencil on my notebook, our teacher was babbling on about ancient histories, but then the door opened to reveal a very tall man "Mr Kaiba, its good to see you" i turn my attention to the door to see kaiba walking in to his seat at the back of the class room, my seat is a few places away from him.

"Now class i have assigned you all a new task, which will last for the rest of the year it's worth 80% of your grade to pass this course, unfortunately you are not allowed to chose your partners, so i have gone and written your pairs together on cards, when i call you name please come and take it's watched everyone sigh as they waited

"This is gonna suck!" Said Joey as he sulked in his chair "Joey wheeler!" Joey grunted as he got up from his chair to get his card, he opened it as he sat down "who did you get" Tristan ask as i looked at joey he looked almost scared _'could he have been paired with..No'_ I thought as i stared at his expression "Come on joey it can't be that bad!" Said yugi, i watched Joey scrambled up his piece of paper and sulk back in his chair "I got..._Jimmy" _joey murmurs, "Whats that Joey we didn't hear you" Said Tristan "I got paired with **Jimmy!" **Joey said out loud, the gang and i laughed and stared at him "Guys its not funny!" Cried Joey, i looked over to find jimmy who had a pencil half stuck up his nose "This is serious!" we laughed once more as then we heard "Tea Gardner" i bit my lip as it was my turn to read my card, i sat back down in my seat and opened it, '_Seto Kaiba' _i chewed on my lips as the guys stared at me "So how'd you get Tea" Yugi asks "Seto Kaiba" i say loud enough for him to hear, i see him staring at me for a second but he then stops...

Reviews please if you would like more I apologise for bad grammar, I hope you all enjoy there is still more to come. ENJOY


End file.
